A machine type communication (MTC) is data communication between one device to the other device or between machine to machine without human interaction. That is, the MTC denotes communication schemes for performing a communication without human intervention in a communication process.
An MTC terminal may be generally installed in a place having an inferior radio propagation environment, as compared to a typical terminal. In order for an MTC terminal to operate in such an inferior radio propagation environment, it may require to repeatedly transmit control information and/or data of each physical channel through a plurality of subframes, which have been typically transmitted only in a unit of one subframe.
Meanwhile, since a random access preamble for a typical terminal has not been repeatedly transmitted through a plurality of subframes, it is necessary to develop a procedure of repeatedly transmitting and receiving a random access preamble for an MTC terminal.
In addition, since a typical terminal does not repeatedly transmit a random access preamble in a plurality of subframes, a transmission power of the random access preamble may be determined without considering that the random access preamble is repeatedly transmitted.